Sexually Alluring
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: 3x5 Brennan told Cam that her costume was sexually alluring, what is Cam going to do about it? Established Cam/Brennan FEMSLASH


This is the first of my recent series of Cam/Brennan attempts, the next will be entitled Punishment, and will follow this, but it will also be able to stand alone. If you like please review, so I know to get the next stories finished

* * *

Booth and I never made it to the Halloween party, we looked like hell. I knew his assessment had been correct once I saw myself in a mirror. The two of us went out for dinner instead, and the party was the furthest thing from my mind as we ate, until my phone went off. I had one new text message from Dr. S. She had changed it to Dr. Sexy the last time she had gotten ahold of my phone, but I deleted the last three characters incase anyone else went through my phone.

_Where are you? Did you get the bad guy?_

_Yeah, Booth and I are eating dinner._

_That's disappointing, ditch Booth and come to the party. _

_Why? _I sent the message and looked up to see a grinning Booth. "What?"

"Do you wanna tell me who you're texting?"

"It's just Cam asking why I'm not at the party. I really should be there, attendance is considered mandatory, she could fire me for not being there."

_Do you really have to ask why Wonder woman? ; ) _

"I'll take you back then Bones, wouldn't want you to get in trouble." It didn't take anymore convincing for him to take me back so that I could attend the party. He was too tired to stay, and we said goodnight. When I reached the party I found Cam standing alone, and I grabbed two drinks and headed off in her direction. She didn't notice me until I was handing her the glass.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk to get me naked. I told you last time that we should do it again."

"I know that, I already said that your costume was sexually alluring, the drink was merely an excuse to come over here." We stood there together sipping our drinks in silence. Cam didn't say anything to me, but after standing there for a few minutes she took my glass and hers and placed them both down. Her hand tugged at mine and she lead me away from the party. She'd gotten the idea from Angela and Hodgins. It was no secret that they had found many places around the museum to have sex, and Angela had given Cam an idea. She decided that now would be a good time to drag me into a storage closet that Angela and Hodgins hadn't yet gotten to, and have her way with me there.

"Your costume is also very sexually alluring Dr. Brennan," She whispered as she shoved me into the space and closed the door behind us. Her lips brushed lightly against my ear and all thoughts ceased. Camille Saroyan was the only thing on my mind. "You're already so wet," She whispered as she slipped her fingers into me. Her lips teased my neck with hot open mouth kisses, until she bit down gently on my ear lobe. "If you wear this again Dr. Brennan, I will be forced to undress you immediately." I groaned in response, words failed me as her fingers curled inside of me. Her fingers built a steady rhythm in and out, speeding up at a steady pace until I was about to come undone against the pressure of her hand. She slowed her pace as I neared climax, and I groaned in frustration. "I can't continue unless you tell me what you want Temperance." Her words tickled my ear.

"I... I..."

"You what Temperance?" I was silent, her hand was doing just enough to prevent me from properly verbalizing what I wanted. "You want me to undress you?" She suggested. I nodded in complete and total agreement. "Is that a yes?" Her hand wasn't where I wanted it to be anymore, where I so desperately needed it to be. Camille wanted me to beg, and she knew I couldn't if she continued.

"Yes, please undress me." She did as I requested.

"I wanted to do this hours ago," She whispered as she removed my costume. Her mouth was quickly attached to one of my breasts, and nothing except the scrapping of her teeth against my nipple mattered. She rolled the other between her thumb and forefinger and then she switched.

"Oh fuck," I cried.

"Is that a suggestion Temperance?" She teased. Her hand found its way back between my thighs. She flicked her thumb teasingly over my clit.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me already," I growled.

"And if I don't?" I was frustrated and aroused, now was not the time for Camille's teasing antics.

"I have two good hands and a vibrator, I'll go home and fuck myself." That seemed to be the only persuading she needed. A second later she had me up against the wall and her thigh was pressed firmly against my center. I wanted to protest that she was still fully clothed, but she had dropped her leg and replaced it with her hand, and when I felt her thrust into me again, nothing mattered except her fingers.

"Where would the fun in that be Tempe?" It sure as hell wouldn't be this good. Cam removed her fingers again and I grunted in frustration, she wanted an answer, and she knew better than anyone that I was pretty much speechless when she was touching me.

"This is so much better," I groaned, "You're so much better." I gave her what she wanted to hear, like I always did. I would do anything to get her to touch me again.

"I know," She said with a grin. Her fingers were back to teasing my entrance in an instant. She slipped a single digit in at a deliberately slow pace.

"Fuck, Please Camille." I felt her lips curve into a smile against my neck as she continued thrusting in and out with just a single finger. "More please," I begged, she responded by adding a second digit, but continued at her agonizingly slow pace. "Faster, harder," I panted. I was rewarded with an increased rhythm and a third finger. I slammed my head against the wall as I climaxed, and Camille's lips were on mine swallowing my screams of delight.

"You okay?" Camille's hands found the back of my head, and the pain that I should be feeling from the wall was nonexistent as her fingers began playing in my hair. I smiled in response. "If I had known that this would shut you up, I would have tried this sooner." There were no words, Cam was right, this always shut me right up. Our eyes locked and hers were filled with lust, but being the tease she was she pressed her lips to mine, causing me to gasp in surprise. She pulled away a moment later, "I should really go back to the party," and with that she backed out of the closet leaving me naked and alone. I reached around in the dark searching for my phone and my costume, I found the phone first.

_That wasn't nice._ A light glowed a couple feet away from me, and I saw Cam had dropped her phone. One new message from Wonder Woman. I smiled to myself and grabbed my phone, and went to change Dr. S. to Catwoman. Then I noticed the little message icon.

_Your street clothes are in a bag in the corner of the storage closet, meet me in my office, I'm taking you home ; )_ I couldn't help the stupid smile she caused, and I did just as her message had requested, knowing that I was in for one hell of a good night.


End file.
